Donnie's One Day
by Madelight
Summary: Une journée dans la vie de Donnie Darko - O.S dont les évènements précèdent ceux du film.


**[...]  
><strong>

** Notre monde n'est pas tout l'univers. Peut-être y a-t-il un endroit où le Christ n'est pas mort. **

**[...]  
><strong>

**Ce qu'on ne voit pas, on peut l'ignorer.**

**- La Puissance et la Gloire, Graham Greene -**

* * *

><p>On ne peut pas toujours trouver des raisons à toutes nos actions. En fait, la plupart du temps, nos actions ne sont conduites que par le hasard, l'instant : toutes ces choses ne sont en fait qu'un grand fil qui nous est invisible. Elles se relient entre elles, parfois de manière étrange, parfois spectaculairement bien. D'autres fois, elles créent des troubles et même des évènements très déplaisants dans la vie des gens. En fait, elles peuvent être ce fil, celui tendu juste devant vos pieds, celui qui vous fera tomber.<p>

Mais… ce fil peut également être celui qui recoud votre coude alors que vous vous êtes blessé, tout en tombant à cause de lui. Encore une fois, il peut vous relever et vous guider, vous manipuler comme une marionnette afin de vous faire faire le meilleur ou bien le pire. Il est celui qui vous pend, celui qui vous étreint, celui qui vous retient, celui que vous croyez rompre à chaque éclat de rire ou sensation de vie intense.

C'est lui qui offre cette délicieuse illusion vous détrompant de la vacuité de la vie, de son manque de sens pourtant évident. C'est une sorte de paratonnerre, image sèche et floue d'un paradis écorné : carte postale aimantée sur le frigo désespérément ronronnant de la cuisine.

Donnie mâchonnait ses céréales, les yeux dans le vide.

Qu'est-ce qu'était la vérité ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais atteint quelque état aussi paroxysmique. Il était loin de tout ça, en fait, bien trop loin. Les céréales devenaient de plus en plus molles dans sa bouche mais une boule de golf semblait comme lui entraver la gorge. Sa mâchoire perdait toute conviction dans son travail de mastication... Ses doigts s'écartèrent même, laissant la cuillère retomber lourdement sur le plan de travail, éclaboussant nettement ce dernier de lait et de pétales de maïs détrempés.

Les rayures du plateau en faux bois de la cuisine rayonnaient comme de brillants traits de soleils hachés, répandus en tas et consolidés dans une surface maronnée et lisse, agréable au toucher. Donnie laissa la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer le matériau sans vraiment le sentir. Il regardait chaque minuscule particule de ce dernier, absorbé par ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce bout de plastique au travail grossier. Quelque succursale dans une ville voisine, succursale d'une grande entreprise dont des équipes devaient se réunir afin de déterminer comment s'arrangerait leur prochain plateau dans leur prochaine cuisine.

A côté, il n'y avait qu'un bocal rempli de noix concassées : comme des cratères d'une surface inégalement symétrique, brisée en quelques gros morceaux tordus. Non loin, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dans la lumière magnifique du soleil matinal, les géraniums se réveillaient doucement. Ils portaient une belle couleur, comme s'ils avaient été pris en photo au bon moment et que rien ne viendrait plus jamais ternir leur image : alors leurs pétales tiraient un peu finalement vers le marron de l'automne, tout simplement par mélancolie, mais pourtant conservant la certitude que leur souvenir serait à jamais préservé.

Donnie laissa sa tête s'enfouir dans ses bras : il sentait sous ces derniers quelques petites traces froides de lait et plusieurs bouts de céréales moites lui coller la peau. Ces derniers temps, il arrivait de moins en moins à dormir. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. En fait, il faisait vraiment tout pour être dans de parfaites conditions : il s'allongeait et se détendait, attendant le moment propice pour penser à fermer les yeux. Le sommeil était une créature craintive, très dure à capturer. Encore plus dure à apprivoiser. Le tout était donc de réunir les conditions idéales afin de se donner une chance de pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir dans la faune hostile qu'était le monde. De plus, sa chambre était un vrai piège, aucun être vivant ne se serait risqué à y pénétrer. Sauf lui, puisque lui étant attribué, il ne pouvait refuser ce qui était finalement son seul lieu d'isolement.

La solitude était une condition nécessaire à sa survie, tout comme ce besoin immuable de toujours savoir qu'il trouverait quelqu'un non loin, comme pour être sûr de ne jamais être vraiment seul. Donnie Darko était quelqu'un de contradictoire, de paradoxal, mais somme toute quelqu'un d'assez exceptionnel. On ne passait pas suffisamment de temps à le lui faire savoir. En vérité, la plupart des instants que les gens passaient avec lui leur inspiraient une franche incrédulité et parfois même un semblant de crainte et d'angoisse. Il était rassemblé chez ce garçon tout ce qui pouvait gêner dans la race humaine : la spontanéité parfois trop présente, le silence gênant, les regards trop intenses et profonds, les mots mal choisis et les discussions constamment dirigées vers des sujets insolites. Toutes ces choses le rendaient marginal et le séparaient des autres d'une manière désagréable et lassante.

Mais que pouvait-on y faire ? Pas grand chose à l'en croire. Il s'en moquait tant, il ne s'en moquait pas assez, plus assez, mais bien trop à la fois, finalement. Alors il patientait comme toujours, et cela le conduisait comme tous les matins, après avoir passé chaque nuit à s'interroger sur la raison de son existence en contemplant le plafond, à lui faire enfouir sa tête au creux de ses bras, comme s'il plongeait au fond du terrier du lapin blanc pour y trouver une quelconque réponse. Mais qu'y avait-il sinon quelques racines tordues et humides, au fond d'un fossé creux puant le rongeur malade ? Pas grand chose : rien, en fait.

Et il redressait sa tête, les yeux semi-ouverts ou fermés, et il regardait le goutte à goutte de la tête du robinet de la cuisine. Il contemplait le ballet des perles transparentes sans vraiment le voir : absorbé, fasciné mais pas vraiment par ce qu'il voyait, mais plutôt par ce qui se passait réellement : les gouttes de l'évier remontait dans le robinet, ce n'était pas une chose courante. Comme si le temps remontait, chacune d'entre elles venait pénétrer à nouveau le conduit, comme rappelée par ce dernier, et elles devaient retourner à l'état de flaque dans le monde, peut-être. Comment se pouvait-il que les gouttes remontent ? Un vrai mystère.

Il se redressa davantage sur son haut tabouret, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux de jais : ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira lourdement. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver. Cela était une solution logique et envisageable. Peut-être était-il toujours entre ses bras, la bave émergeant à la commissure de ses lèvres, plongé dans cette illusion si réaliste.

Ce qui semblait le plus incompréhensible, c'est qu'il n'arrivait jamais à dormir la nuit mais que toujours sa fatigue le rattrapait en plein milieu de la journée : comme si sa rigueur cérébrale lui interdisait tout échappatoire nocturne. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, dans l'obscurité... ? On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, les ombres sont trompeuses : elles vous avalent et vous abîment. Il n'en reste plus rien, sinon l'encre corbeau qu'elles trainent avec elles : marée profonde, dangereuse et tourmentée.

_Donnie_

Quelqu'un l'appelait, au loin. Il était trop épuisé pour y répondre toutefois.

- Donnie ! Réveille-toi, bon sang, tu dors dans ton lait !

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut : sa joue baignait effectivement dans le lait de son bol renversé. Il se redressa : sa joue gouttait et le liquide blanc vint s'introduire jusque dans sa chemise. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en changer alors il se rinça la joue avec flegme et s'essuya sans trop y faire attention. Sa main attrapa son sac au vol et il sortit de chez lui, sa mère l'interpella de sa voiture :

- Viens, je t'amène à l'arrêt de bus ! Sam est déjà partie.

Il grimpa dans l'automobile sans répondre, étalant ses longues jambes sur le tableau de bord sous l'œil un peu désapprobateur de sa mère.

- Tu ne dors pas, la nuit ou bien... ? Pour t'endormir ainsi dans la cuisine, dans ton bol.

Il ne répondit toujours pas et descendit de la voiture, quelques mètres avant l'arrêt de bus. D'autres élèves patientaient dont Cherita Chen, Ronald Fisher et Sean Smith. Évidemment Samantha était là, avec sa petite copine dont il ignorait le nom et s'en moquait à tout dire éperdument. Cherita le regarda comme d'habitude avec des yeux emplis d'appréhension et Donnie ne put s'empêcher de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard. Ronald lui tendit une cigarette, comme d'habitude, et il l'attrapa et la coinça dans sa bouche. Cherita regarda son manège avec une sorte de lueur curieuse dans les prunelles.  
>Comme à l'accoutumée, elle se fit charrier par les deux autres.<p>

Le bus scolaire finit par arriver au lycée : le trajet avait été plutôt laborieux. Donnie s'asseyait toujours près de la fenêtre et personne ne venait habituellement le déranger : en fait, il y avait plutôt pas mal de places libres dans le car qui faisait le tour sud.  
>Et puis, puisqu'il ne parlait qu'à ses copains et n'était lui-même pas très sociable, les autres élèves ne s'enquerraient pas vraiment de venir lui faire la conversation.<br>Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelqu'un s'était assis à ses côtés. Alors il s'était tourné vers l'inconnu, ayant préalablement senti la banquette bouger…

C'était un garçon paraissant un peu plus âgé que lui : les cheveux bruns et cuivrés. Il regardait par la fenêtre, passant complètement outre son voisin de droite : Donnie.  
>Ses yeux d'un vert tremblotant et délavé semblaient perdus dans le vague et on ne pouvait y apercevoir aucun reflet de la route : comme s'il ne regardait tout simplement pas dans sa direction.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait véritablement attiré l'œil de Donnie : sa lèvre supérieure paraissait avoir… un problème. Elle se recourbait sur le haut et les veines autour ressortaient d'une manière anormale : on aurait dit qu'il avait été brûlé. Une pareille trace lui mangeait le visage, pourtant d'un aspect des plus normaux si l'on ne considérait qu'un seul de ses profils.

Le garçon finit par le regarder à son tour, probablement curieux –bien qu'habitué- de se faire dévisager de la sorte. Leurs yeux se confrontèrent sans hostilité pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par prendre la parole.

- Je m'appelle Scobie. Scobie O'Ferall.

Sa voix résonna comme hors du temps : elle était grave, mais son intonation semblait lointaine et comme affaiblie par des années de silence.

- Donnie Darko, répondit-il simplement en lui tendant sa main.

L'autre contempla les doigts qu'il lui tendait sans expression : il n'esquissa aucun geste et Donnie finit par rabaisser sa main.

- Je sais qui tu es, répondit le désigné Scobie. _Je sais ce que tu vas faire_.

Donnie le regarda, à la fois hagard et intéressé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer sa cicatrice et cette dernière se mouvait d'une manière étrange et dérangeante, attirant toujours davantage son regard. La peau tremblotait, à la manière d'insectes fourmillant sous sa peau. Elle flottait même parfois, comme un tissu de drapeau beige qu'on aurait offert au vent.

- Tu es…

Sa voix devint inaudible : ses lèvres bougeaient et on entendait un son étouffé provenir de nulle-part. Ses yeux le dévisageaient, comme s'il essayait par tous les moyens de lui communiquer quelque chose d'important. Mais Donnie cligna des yeux et son interlocuteur avait proprement disparu. Quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule sans grande douceur.

- Eh, mec. On est arrivés. Qu'est-ce que tu fous…? marmonna Sean, apparemment penaud.

Donnie le dévisagea, complètement perdu.

- Je m'étais juste endormi.  
>- T'as parlé, l'informa son ami avant de quitter le car et de l'attendre devant en compagnie de Ronald.<p>

Le lycéen se redressa et finit par quitter le siège du bus pour arpenter son minuscule couloir. Il se prit quelques devants de sièges en essayant de sortir rapidement du véhicule, encore somnolent. Cela devenait pire : il avait réellement l'impression de ne pas s'être endormi. Pire. De ne pas s'être réveillé. En vérité, Scobie s'était juste volatilisé devant ses yeux, laissant place à un Sean mal-à-l'aise. Mais rien d'autre n'avait pu indiquer qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'un rêve.

- Dites… Personne ne s'est assis à côté de moi… ? Pendant que je dormais ?, s'enquit prudemment Donnie en choisissant ses mots.  
>- Nope, je crois pas, répondit légèrement Ronald en reluquant une fille de seconde grimpant les escaliers du lycée juste devant eux.<p>

Donnie soupira et ferma les yeux, las. C'est ainsi qu'il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans les escaliers, attrapant en dernier recours la jupe de la jeune-fille justement devant lui. Le vêtement lui resta dans ses mains et quitta la taille de la lycéenne qui se mit à piailler aussitôt. Le nez éclaté contre la marche, Donnie essayait de se re-situer. Mauvaise idée que de fermer les yeux en plein escalier, _mauvaise idée_. A ses côtés, si ses amis avaient d'abord éclaté de rire, comme tous les autres lycéens des alentours, ils étaient à présent accroupis à ses côtés, l'air paniqués.

- Ça va, Donn' ?

Le visage très douloureux, il ne préféra pas répondre et garda les yeux fermés. S'il se relevait alors tout le monde saurait qu'il avait trébuché. Pire, ils se moqueraient de lui. Mieux valait faire croire qu'il s'était évanoui. Il resta donc inerte et muet, comme s'il voulait s'endormir dans les escaliers sur lesquels ses membres se disséminaient pitoyablement. D'ailleurs, la douleur finirait par l'assoupir : la douleur le faisait toujours. C'est comme ça que les gens mourraient.

Autour, les gens commençaient à présent à paniquer : des filles se mirent à crier et des garçons à parler assez fort. Quelqu'un vint retourner doucement son corps relâché et le porta à l'intérieur du bâtiment en grande hâte.

- Donald, fils ! Vous m'entendez ? Donald ?

Ce devait être un des profs de sport, Mr. Fenwick. Il n'en ratait pas une pour paraitre un héros, et ce malgré le fait qu'il détestait proprement les élèves comme Donnie Darko, tout juste bons à s'asseoir sur le banc de touche.

- Je suis là, finit par murmurer Donnie, faisant s'arrêter le professeur afin qu'il le laisse marcher de son propre chef. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, j'ai juste eu une absence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin…, expliqua-t-il sans articuler.

L'homme lui lança un regard des plus réprobateurs. Son nez saignait et restait très douloureux : il y porta sa main et la contempla : il n'avait fait qu'inonder sa chemise d'un liquide vermeil poisseux.

- Je vais aller moi-même à l'infirmerie dans ce cas, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusque là, finit-il par dire avant de se débarrasser de l'emprise du professeur sur ses épaules.

D'autres adultes derrière protestèrent mais Donnie quitta le couloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de l'enceinte scolaire qu'il remarqua qu'il avait toujours la jupe de la fille dans les mains. Il sourit bêtement et se dirigea vers chez lui sans se presser…

* * *

><p>- Qu'as-tu au nez, Donnie ?<br>- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, simple maladresse.  
>- Tu fais encore ce rêve ?<br>- Lequel ?  
>- Celui où tu remontes le temps grâce aux objets.<p>

Donnie se renfonça dans le divan.

- Je l'ai fait ce matin. Peu après, quelqu'un m'est apparu.  
>- Qui donc ?<br>- Scobie O'Ferall  
>- Qui est-ce ?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Mais lui sait qui je suis. _Il m'a dit qu'il le savait_. Et il allait me dire qui j'étais jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus réussi à l'entendre… Comme si une barrière m'empêcher d'accéder à ses mots, à son savoir.

Donnie s'avança sur le rebord.

- Et était-il amical ?  
>- Pas trop. Indifférent, je pense.<br>- A quoi ressemblait-il ?  
>- Il avait les cheveux bruns, acajous et des yeux noisette… vert. Et cette cicatrice au dessus de la bouche. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait brûlé.<br>- Pourquoi, "quelqu'un" ?  
>- Voyons, Dr. Thurman, pourquoi se serait-il infligé ça tout seul ?<p>

La femme le dévisagea longuement. Il recula dans les coussins.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait fait ça ? Peut-être était-ce un défaut de naissance ?  
>- Non, quelqu'un lui a fait. Je le sais.<p>

Il recula davantage.

- C'était la première fois que tu le voyais ?, s'enquit-elle pour couper court.  
>- Oui.<br>- Crois-tu que tu vas le revoir ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien. Rien n'est jamais sûr. Cela dépend s'il est important ou non, j'imagine.<br>- Aimerais-tu le revoir ?  
>- Pas vraiment. Sa présence est un signe de démence, non ?<br>- Les hallucinations ne sont pas signe de démence, Donnie. Cela se rapproche plutôt de la psychose… Peut-être que cela est dû à ton sommeil… Nous n'avons pas d'idée…  
>- …-claire à ce propos, termina-t-il la voix sèche. Quelle est la différence entre le dément et le psychotique dans ce monde ? <em>Les gens<em> n'ont pas tous des doctorats de psychiatrie…  
>- Tu n'es pas fou, Donnie.<br>- C'est vous qui le dites, Lilian. Mais _les gens_, _les gens_ se font toujours une idée légère et mauvaise des personnes comme moi. Ils ne savent pas, ils regardent de loin et tirent des conclusions erronées.

Il tapa du pied nerveusement.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de lui, au-delà de son apparence physique ?  
>- Qu'il était peut-être comme moi. Il avait un regard comme le mien, comme si moi-même je n'étais qu'une illusion, qu'à tout moment il s'attendait à me voir disparaitre.<br>- Tu as ressenti une sorte de connexion entre vous ?

Sa semelle battait le sol de plus en plus vite.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais juste pas comment il me connait : je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu.  
>- Donnie, détends-toi, tenta la psychiatre.<br>- Peut-être que nous sommes liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai déjà pensé à ça… Peut-être que mes hallucinations ne sont que des liaisons vers d'autres personnes…

Il semblait avoir perdu toute connexion avec la réalité.

- Tu penses que ceux qui comme toi ont des hallucinations développent une sorte de réseau cérébral ?  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? Pour palier à la solitude que nous inflige la réalité !, s'écria-t-il soudain en se levant brusquement, envoyant valser une lampe sur le sol.<br>- Calme-toi, murmura stoïquement le docteur.  
>- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Je m'en vais.<p>

Donnie claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>- Tu te fais tabasser, maintenant ?<br>- Ta gueule, Elizabeth…

Elle ricana et déguerpit. Allongé dans l'entrée, sous le lustre, Donnie contemplait les reflets du soleil sur les cristaux suspendus.

Comme des perles saillantes : des gouttes en suspension dans l'air autour de sphères de verre soufflé. Elles faisaient miroiter sur les murs des reflets impossibles aux contours invisibles : de petites tâches de lumière perdues sur les murs rayés du hall, se cherchant entre elles à chaque fois que Donnie perturbait leur ordre en y lançant doucement la balle du chien du voisin. Des bruits d'entre-chocs doux et fragiles, répandus en kyrielles de petits cliquetis apaisants, comme des carillons…

Et puis soudain, après avoir tourné autour de lui comme de gigantesques pendules, les lourdes perles s'immobilisaient à nouveau.

Quelques grosses gouttes vinrent alors s'écraser sur son visage. Il pleuvait littéralement dans la maison : rien d'inquiétant. Il leva le bras vers le lustre et le liquide vint bientôt envelopper son bras : ses yeux se troublèrent significativement, noyés dans l'insistance qu'avaient les globules d'eau à perler son visage.

Son deuxième bras se dressa symétriquement à l'autre et ses paumes tentèrent de freiner le flot qui à présent l'inondait : les gouttes devenaient des flaques projetées… Il pénétrait chacune des barrières d'eau sans difficulté mais avec la conviction de plus en plus irrécusable que s'enfoncer à ce point dans l'illusion l'endommageait au plus profond de lui-même.

_Je sais qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu vas faire._

- Qui es-tu ?

_Tu es._

Tout se mit à trembler violemment aux alentours : Donnie se redressa avec précipitation et bascula sur le côté. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le lustre était écrasé là où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant…

* * *

><p>- Quelle idée ! Sam t'a vue envoyer la balle dedans. Sans compter que le raccrocher va être très compliqué, tu aurais pu te tuer.<p>

Donnie soupira et avala ses cachets.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

Cette phrase, on ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des siècles dans cette maison : ses parents se pétrifièrent comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne dirent rien cependant… La psy s'en chargerait. Ils n'étaient pas qualifiés pour gérer cette part de leur fils. Ils ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas : c'était de la pure et simple inaptitude que ne pouvait contrebalancer leur amour pour lui… L'impuissance était vraiment la chose la plus désagréable à vivre. C'est ce que se dit Rosie Darko en lançant le lavage du lave-vaisselle, la mine contrariée.

Savait-il à quel point il était aimé ? Probablement pas.

* * *

><p>Comme tous les soirs, Donnie essayait de dormir. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, le regard fixe sur sa fenêtre et les branches au dehors. Ses membres étaient tous relâchés, il y avait veillé… Il avait calmé chacun de ses muscles et détendu la moindre de ses articulations : il ne restait plus aucune tension dans son corps… Seul son esprit n'était apaisé. Ses yeux étaient une partie de lui qui ne se fatiguait jamais, messagers trompeurs qui le bernaient : il ne savait pas quand il rêvait ou non.<p>

Comment différencier le faux du vrai, le rêve de la réalité alors que les deux sont si semblables : quand ils se cachent l'un dans l'autre et se disséminent en séquences dans l'esprit, uniquement pour mieux le perdre. Et lorsqu'ils se confondent enfin et que dans le décor du réel s'improvisent les scènes du chaos, alors… Comment émerger des vagues qui vous submergent ?

On devient le témoin passif de notre propre noyade.

_Tout…_

Donnie souleva un peu la tête, laissant passer l'air entre sa tempe, son oreille et l'oreiller. Il la laissa doucement retomber, accueillie par le moelleux assemblage de plumes siégeant toujours dessous…  
>Comment faire pour <em>juste<em> cesser de penser ? Oublier les questions, c'est oublier de chercher les réponses. Oublier tout cela, oublier d'être : ne plus agir, se cacher dans un coin et s'éviter les blessures du monde… A quoi bon ?

Pourtant, Donnie Darko souhaitait vivre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'en plus, il se devait de rester ici.  
>Il aurait pourtant <em>juste<em> aimé avoir des réponses, aussi terrifiantes soient-elles.

Tout est une question de fil. On ne peut pas toujours se marteler d'énigmes : cela fatigue et affaiblit l'esprit, offrant aux affres du néant la manipulation des tristesses et lassitudes de l'âme. Mais cesser de se poser des questions, c'est renier ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes : le grand mystère de l'univers. Nous sommes notre propre et vrai problème. Les trois foutus petits points et la courbe des tourments, scellée par l'encre du Vaste.

Donc, on agira toujours : on cherchera toujours. Car celui qui cesse de chercher a finalement trouvé ce qui transcende la réponse. Il s'est trouvé lui-même… et il a trouvé sa place ici-bas : peu importera alors la raison de sa présence puisqu'elle possèdera elle-même l'évidence d'être juste.

_Tu es…_

- Je suis. Ou bien je suis… ?

Le temps fera son œuvre.  
>Patiente, Donnie Darko. Tout est déjà en marche. Ta place est ici, voilà pourquoi tu te sens si mal dans ce lit.<br>Que chaque nuit tu cherches à t'en évader.  
>Tu as une si grande perception et appréhension du monde que tu lui fais fuir ce qui ne lui est pas encore arrivé. Mais personne ne te veut du mal : tu es celui qui peut le mieux comprendre tout cela.<p>

_Enfant de la prescience et de la protection,  
>Fais de ton mieux.<em>

_Je te promets qu'un jour, tout ira mieux pour toi._


End file.
